


Рыбалка

by Duches



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Bromance, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duches/pseuds/Duches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они просто поехали на рыбалку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рыбалка

**Author's Note:**

> Если вы смотрели "Boston Legal", то многое покажется знакомым. Некоторые жизненные реалии слегка не совпадают по датам. Для особо внимательных — отсылки к "Песнь песней".

 

****  
Рыбалка, господи ты боже мой! О чем он только думал, соглашаясь на эту авантюру. Рыбалка!!! 

Часами сидеть на берегу, ждать пока какая-то ленивая скользкая тварь не решит, что твоя наживка стоит ее внимания. Пить пиво, жечь костер и что там еще делают?..

Разговаривать тихо, вполголоса, почти интимно перебрасываться фразами.

Вот!

Вот ради этого Билл готов был терпеть комаров, полную неподвижность и медитацию на чертов поплавок.  
Ради общения с Ленни. С Леонардом! Черт бы его побрал вместе с удочками, крючками, поплавками и рыбами.

****

Буквально два дня назад, во время очередного телефонного разговора Ленни сказал:

— Все заканчивается, Билл, прими это.

— А что тогда остается?

— Нам остается рыбалка. Мы поедем с тобой в Нима-бэй. Сам бог там!

— Бог любит рыбачить?

Короткий смешок заставил волоски на руках встать дыбом.

— Богохульник!

— Нет, нет, Леонард… я со всем уважением!

— Завтра я заеду за тобой в шесть.

— Ты жесток!

— Я прагматичен, нам долго добираться.

Билл повесил трубку и с тоской посмотрел на бутылку виски. Нерин ушла, заставив его расхлебывать мутное варево из слухов, сплетен и разговоров. Прости Господи, он слишком стар для всего этого дерьма.

****

Ровно в шесть машина посигналила у ворот. В другое время Билл еще бы спал, но сегодня он был готов, как новобранец на парад, - походная сумка, джинсы, майка, свитер и неизменный стетсон.

Леонард приветствовал его ласковой улыбкой:

— Билл, ты как престарелый ковбой Мальборо.

— Ага, страдающий одышкой и лишним весом.

— Я рад, что с годами твое эго смогло принять неприглядную правду.

Билл бросил сумку на заднее сиденье и устроившись впереди рядом с Леонардом, несильно ткнул того в бок.

— Ну, ты и задница. Слышали бы тебя фанаты. Мудрый Спок дразнит несчастного человека. Совсем не по-вулкански.

— Зато возмущение заставило тебя проснуться. И это логично.

— Я не спал.

— Я вижу, Билл, — как же он был благодарен Нимою за его спокойное отношение без сострадательных слов и заботливых взглядов. — Вздремни пока.

И машина тронулась с места.

Пока они ехали до частного аэродрома, Билл действительно заснул; бессонные ночи в одиноком доме, вот это теперь его удел. Смысл засыпать, если никто не сопит рядом. Нерин хохотала, что Билл во сне хрюкает, словно дикая свинья, и когда занимается сексом тоже... Грозила в шутку, что бросит его, если он не научится контролировать себя. Они вместе смеялись, занимались любовью и засыпали на одной подушке. Она любила его и называла “Mon capitaine”, несмотря на то, что золото его волос давно уже потускнело.

Так было в хорошие дни, а про плохие он вспоминать не будет. 

****

Леонард осторожно потряс его за плечо.

— Билл... Мы на аэродроме.

Шатнер встал, на автомате подхватил сумку и практически не просыпаясь, поплелся к “сотке”, стоящей чуть поодаль от основного парка самолетов. Пару раз споткнулся на трапе, чуть не приложился лбом о переборку и наконец-то прошел в салон. Рухнул на кожаный диван и прикрыв глаза, провалился в глубокий сон.

****

— Вставай, соня, уже Канада! Вертолет ждет!

— Какой вертолет?

— До Нима-бэй не летают “Гольфстримы”, там только вертолетная площадка.

Билл приоткрыл глаза.

— Я уже говорил тебе, что ненавижу природу?!

— Ты полюбишь ее заново.

Шатнер ворча, встал с дивана. 

— Ну, показывай где твой вертолет! Ума не приложу в кого ты такой расточительный? Словно и не еврей вовсе.

***

Нима-бэй была действительно очаровательным местом. С маленькими бревенчатыми коттеджами, с дружелюбными жителями, с андирондакскими креслами, стоящими вдоль небольшого пирса.

Через пару лет это могло стать действительно модным местечком, а пока здесь было пустовато. Кроме них с Леонардом, тут был бородатый молодой человек, по виду натуральный бомж и пожилая парочка азиатов непонятно что делавших в канадских лесах.

Как объяснил управляющий (милый юный придурок, по мнению Билла) бомж был председателем совета директоров какой-то крупной компьютерной фирмы, приходившим в себя после нервного срыва, а пожилые азиаты просто путешествовали. Рыбалка их не интересовала, но вот услугами проводника, чтобы гулять по лесным тропинкам, они пользовались постоянно.  
Так что друзья были практически предоставлены самим себе. Но понежиться в кресле Биллу не дали. Его втиснули в рыбацкие прорезиненные штаны и вручили в руки спиннинг. Молодой придурок-управляющий оказался инструктором по рыбной ловле и Шатнер обреченно поняв, что отсидеться не удастся, слегка скис.

Леонард, напротив, был весел и свеж, словно не встал сегодня ни свет ни заря и не перенес пятичасовое путешествие.  
Он уселся в деревянное кресло с бокалом чего-то в руке и явно приготовился получать удовольствие. 

Инструктор, улыбающийся так широко, что Билл боялся, что у парня могут запросто треснуть щеки, начал с основ.

— Смотрите, — и взмахнул удилищем, — десять часов, два часа.

— Вы определитесь который час…

Леонард хохотнул. По мнению Билла весьма мерзким тоном. 

— Удилище вперед на два часа, назад на десять часов. Спокойнее, пусть удочка работает за вас.

— Полегче, Билли, это не мухобойка. 

— О, господи, умник, — разозлился Шатнер, — давай я дам тебе ружье и отправлю в лес. Посмотрим насколько жалко ты там будешь выглядеть, Натти Бампо.

Ответом стал громкий хохот из кресла.

— Тоже мне… рыбак… - продолжал бубнить Шатнер. - Не рыбак, а так… сплошное недоразумение.

— Билл, не лезь в реку, сначала научись закидывать!

— На себя посмотри, спартанец, — и Билл, вспомнив навыки владения лассо, довольно лихо взмахнул спиннингом.

— Осторожнее размахивай. Твой крючок просвистел около моего носа.

— А что тебе не нравится? Моим крючком восхищались все — от Уэтчестера до Пасадены.

— Не такое уж и большое расстояние

— Чтоб ты понимал, — возмутился Билл и посмотрел на инструктора.— Я думаю, что пора бы уже начать. 

— Да действительно, — согласился тот, — давайте пойдем в воду.

Лен отставил стакан и встал с кресла. Билл захихикал. Садящийся или встающий в три приема Нимой напоминал циркуль. Леонард погрозил ему пальцем и, осторожно ступая в длинных громоздких сапогах, вошел в реку и встал рядом с ним.

— Еще немного Билл, и ты познакомишься со своей первой пойманной рыбой.

— Ленни, прекрати говорить об этих тварях таким торжественных тоном. — Шатнер состроил идиотское лицо и пробасил, явно кого-то передразнивая. — Билли, дружок, еще немного и ты познакомишься со своей простатой.

Леонард поперхнулся воздухом и закашлялся. Юный идиот, стоящий сзади, побагровел. Билл, увлеченный размахиванием, ничего не заметил. 

Нимой отдышался и задал вполне резонный вопрос:

— У тебя проблемы со здоровьем?

— С чего ты взял?

— Ну, знакомство с простатой предполагает близкое общение с эммммм…. проктологом.

— Упаси боже. Боже, ты подумал?! — Билл отчетливо всхрюкнул. — Нет-нет, никаких проктологов. Это все мое проклятое любопытство. 

Он покосился на инструктора, улыбка которого казалось приклеенной насмерть, и слегка понизив голос, сказал:

— Вечером расскажу. Это… Это было хм, забавно… Да…

***

И рыбалка пошла своим чередом. Удилище Билла со свистом рассекало воздух во всех направлениях. Леонард аккуратно и точно забрасывал свое.

— Кстати, откуда это? эти вот два часа, десять часов? Я думал, мы будем спокойно сидеть на берегу, пялиться на поплавки и запивать все это бурбоном. 

— Пялиться на поплавок, друг мой, это прошлый век. Это не модно.

— Вот ненавижу, когда начинаешь строить из себя умудренного опытом старца, разбирающегося в модных тенденциях. Как модно ловить, как не модно. Тоже мне Андре Леон Телли. 

— До Андре мне не хватает, наверное, килограмм восемьдесят.

— Ничего, доберешь сарказмом в мой адрес.

Леонард улыбнулся. Билл ворчал, злился, и это было прекрасно. Совсем как раньше. Как будто не было смерти Нерин и последующих тяжелых месяцев. Тогда Шатнер напоминал скорее тень самого себя. Неунывающий, невыносимый засранец исчез; вместо него возник постаревший, не слишком удачливый актер, чья лучшая роль осталась далеко позади. 

У Леонарда была Сьюзен, дети, фотография, собаки, путешествия — тысячи якорей.

У Шатнера тоже были якоря, — Леонард не знал другого человека, который бы так истово любил жизнь во всех ее проявлениях, но после нелепой гибели жены… Билл словно угасал, собираясь доживать, а не жить.

Видеть его таким было выше всяких сил.

***

Нимой мотнул головой, отгоняя тяжелые мысли, и продолжил разговор.

— Так вот, Билл, пойманную рыбу нужно держать осторожно, но крепко, чтобы не выскользнула. Хотя, судя по твоему энергичному размахиванию, ты вряд ли подержишь в руках что-нибудь кроме коряги зацепившийся за твой крючок.

— Стоп-стоп-стоп… Секундочку. То есть, ты говоришь, что я могу вообще ничего не поймать? — Билл побагровел и вопросительно обернулся на инструктора. Тот пожал плечами.

— Ну, такое иногда случается, но крайне редко. Девяносто девять процентов за то, что вы добудете своего лосося. 

— Слушай, парень, не морочь мне голову процентами. Если я приехал сюда ловить рыбу, значит я ее поймаю. Как говоришь надо забрасывать удочку?

Леонард мысленно поаплодировал собственному коварству. Покажите Шатнеру луну, скажите, что он не сможет ее достать, и будьте уверены, завтра на вашем пороге окажется чертовски тяжелый светящийся ящик. 

Если Билл решил поймать лосося, ну что сказать… лососю не повезло.

***

Однако, спустя час Нимой уже не был в этом так уверен. Хитрая канадская рыба напрочь игнорировала своего земляка, охотно насаживаясь на крючок бостонского еврея.

Билл багровел, чертыхался и упрямо продолжал махать удилищем. 

— Ну, глотай же ты, разборчивая негодяйка. Нет… Нет… Нет… Не проплывай мимо. Ах, ты ж скотина!!! — Негодующий вопль разнесся над водами Нима-бэй. Юный придурок-инструктор еле удержался на ногах, гуляющий неподалеку компьютерный бомж выронил стакан с кофе, и лишь азиатские старички спокойно шли себе по новому маршруту. — Ленни, черт тебя дери, ты протащил меня через пол-мира, чтобы помочь пережить горе. А вместо душещипательных разговоров и бурбона я получаю… я вообще ничего не получаю…

— Это рыбалка, а не промысел. В любом случае, голодным ты не останешься. 

— Ха. Кто-то в мире еще считает тебя добрым человеком?

— Не поверишь, но да.

— Люди удивительно слепы, Леонард. Ты приходишь, делаешь свой LLAP, застенчиво улыбаешься, и - вуаля… Все считают, что ты просто безмерно добр и мудр. А в глубине души ты страшная вредина. 

— В глубине души я нежно тебя люблю, хоть ты и ворчливый засранец. Я считаю, что мне это зачтется.

— Любить-то любишь, но вот рыба плывет почему-то только к тебе.

— Особые флюиды, Билл.

— Флюиды… Да ты наверное чем-то намазал свои штаны.

Леонард расхохотался:

— Чем намазал?

— Ну не знаю… салом.

— О господи, Билли, заткнись уже и лови рыбу.

Шатнер закатил глаза:

— Сам заткнись и дай мне порыбачить!

***

Порыбачить не получилось. Спустились сумерки и раздраженный Билл вышел из воды, отбрасывая в сторону незадачливый спиннинг.

— Завтра я пойду ловить твоим.

Леонард засмеялся:

— Подозреваешь, что его я тоже намазал салом?

— Скорее использовал свое вулканское вуду, — закатил глаза Билл. — Что мы будем делать с нашей рыбой?

— С моей, Билли, с моей рыбой. Пару штук оставим для барбекю, остальных выпустим. Если будешь хорошим мальчиков и почистишь лосося, я дам тебе сфотографироваться с самым большим из них.

Шатнер опасно прищурился:

— Хорошим мальчиком, говоришь?! — Он жестом руки подозвал к себе инструктора и начал ворковать таким нежнейшим тоном, что Леонард моментально насторожился. — Парень! Как тебя зовут, кстати?

— Эдди.

— Так вот, Эдди, — обаяние пройдохи-капитана включилось на полную мощь. — Эдди, я сразу понял, что ты надежный канадский парень и на тебя можно положиться во всем. Во всем, Эдди! Так ведь?

Бедняга загипнотизировано кивнул.

— Вы выпускаете лосося обратно? Этот, почти остроухий друг, меня не обманывает?

— Нет, мистер…

— Обойдемся без мистеров, зови меня просто Билл, — великодушие Шатнера это очень коварная вещь. Похоже парня надо спасть, но Нимой не торопится этого делать. Сначала нужно узнать, что именно задумал Билли. А тот продолжает мерно журчать прямо в ухо обалдевшему парню. — Эдди, ты же отнесешь двух лососей на кухню, чтобы их там почистили?

— Конечно, сэр, — юный болван сам идет прямо в пасть льву. — Я понимаю, сэр, когда такое горе не станешь задумываться о чистке рыбы.

— Горе? Какое горе? — Билл сделал преувеличенно удивленные глаза. Леонард мысленно хлопнул себя рукой по лбу. Вот ведь незадача. Парень оказался любителем желтой прессы. Действительно, придурок. — Нет никакого горя, Эдди. Тут другое. Понимаешь… мы с ним… — и он широким жестом махнул куда-то в сторону предполагаемого нахождения Леонарда. — Мы с ним — любовники! Не хочется терять ни минуты.

— Что? — бедняга ошарашенно выпустил из рук контейнер с рыбой.

Леонард уже не мысленно, а вполне реально хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу и закатил глаза.

— Я гетеросексуал, Билл. И я ловлю лосося.

— Вот именно, а я почему-то его не ловлю. 

— Поверь Билли, если ты неожиданно совершишь каминг-аут, лосось не проникнется сочувствием и не полезет на твой хм… крючок. 

— А вдруг?

— Вдруг, мой дорогой, только кошки родятся, — наставительно произнес Нимой и обратился к застывшему инструктору. — Он шутит, Эдди, не обращайте внимания.

 

***

Едва повернув на тропинку к своему коттеджу, Билл расхохотался.

— Нет, ты видел это прекрасное лицо? Ты видел?

— Грешно смеяться над доверчивыми, Билл.

— Ох, Ленни, как он купился. 

Леонард не выдержал и расхохотался тоже.

— Шутки у тебя по-прежнему на грани фола. Посмотри, он там так и стоит памятником самому себе? В этом случае мы имеем шанс остаться без ужина.

— Ленни, не переживай, парень сломя голову несется прочь, пока его не заразили гейским вирусом. 

 

***

Много позже, когда рыба была приготовлена и съедена, они сидели в креслах на заднем дворе и наконец-то между ними стояла бутылка бурбона.

— Нектар! Амброзия! Боже, я мечтал об этом стоя по колено во всей этой природе, которой ты приволок меня любоваться.

Они помолчали. Леонард не выдержал первым:

— Так что там за история с твоей простатой?

— Ааааа… история прекрасная. Пригласили меня прочесть лекцию в университет Макгилл. Ну, что-то типа “наши земляки-канадцы, известные всему миру”. То ли у них Трюдо заболел, то ли Гретцки зуб потерял. Короче, позвали меня. Ну, у меня тогда работы не сказать, что было много, поехал. Лекцию прочел, на вопросы ответил, повели меня на экскурсию по университету. И зашли на медицинский факультет. Так, побродили для приличия. И пресс-секретарь мне говорит, а мы сейчас до административного корпуса дойдем по подземному переходу. Спускаемся, а там такие лабиринты, что я начал думать, как из собственного галстука сплести нить Ариадны. Поворачиваем за угол, там настежь открытая дверь и из-за нее голос: “Спокойно, Билли, сейчас ты познакомишься со своей простатой”. Я заглядываю, а там парочка будущих светил проктологии тренируется на учебном манекене простату искать.

— И-и-и-и?

— Я тихо захожу и говорю: “Спасибо, конечно, но я уже с ней знаком”.

— А они?

— Уронили тезку на пол, идиоты. 

Леонард расхохотался. Благослови Господь Сьюзен за идею с рыбалкой. 

— Смеешься? А мне чуть иск не вкатили за причиненный ущерб.

— Какой ущерб?

— Манекен был слишком тяжелый и отдавил ноги.

Едва успокоившийся Нимой засмеялся опять.

— Признайся, про иск ты придумал?! — проговорил он, утирая выступившие слезы.

— Ну, придумал. Зато остальное чистая правда. 

— Верю.

Билл долил бурбона в свой стакан, задумчиво им поболтал и сказал:

— А теперь твоя очередь. Рассказывай самый идиотский случай в своей жизни связанный с сексом.

— Мой самый идиотский случай?

— Да. В жизни не поверю, что у тебя всегда все было чинно и гладко.

 

— Хм… Ты прав — всяко бывало, но… Знаешь, я же все-таки джентльмен. Мой дед всегда говорил мне, что надо беречь честь женщины.

— Боже мой, как только ты начинаешь стесняться, так сразу вспоминаешь своего деда. Оставь бедного старика в покое, пусть занимается трудами праведными в раю. Давай, давай, рассказывай. 

— Ох... Ну, ладно. Это было, ну, неважно, когда это было. Скажем так, брак с Сэнди уже практически не существовал. То есть, фактически мы были муж и жена, а на деле…

— Можешь не объяснять, я помню.

— Билл, твою память бы в благих целях.

— Не отвлекайся.

— Так вот. Помнишь, мы все тогда носили какие-то жуткие украшения: гигантские перстни, кулоны на цепочках толщиной с корабельный канат и прочую ерунду. У меня был такой кулон то ли с головой горгоны, то ли еще с чем-то мифологическим.

— Помню, помню… Ты носил его с дикой рубашкой в цветочек, у которой воротник был шириной с Мексиканский залив. 

— Я уже говорил тебе, как отвратительна твоя хорошая память? 

— Сказал разок, — хмыкнул Билл.

Леонард поднялся с кресла, подкинул дров в небольшой костер и ухмыльнулся: 

— Я все жду, когда же в этой поездке начнется настоящее мужское единение.

— Я не любитель бостонских гомо-штучек, — расхохотался Шатнер.

— Что только говорит о твоем беспримерно узком и унылом кругозоре, — Леонард ни на секунду не задержался с ответом.

— Оставим в покое мой кругозор, — Билла было невозможно сбить со следа. — Вернемся к нашим баранам, то есть цепям и кулонам. Ты кого-то ими связывал?

— Скорее привязали меня. 

— Да?! 

— Ну, это была милая девушка… скорее молодая женщина. Я ее встретил на вечеринке в честь дня рождения Джина. Ты же знаешь его вкусы. 

— Ха, старина Джин в своем репертуаре. Маджел прибрала его к рукам и установила строгие порядки из серии “смотреть можно, трогать нельзя”.

— Не о том речь. 

— Извини… Больше не перебиваю. Я весь внимание. Можно сказать, одно большое ухо!

— Мне кажется, ты совсем другая часть тела! Так вот. Девушка была милая. Блондинка с темными глазами. Чем-то смахивала на школьную учительницу. Слово за слово… И мы оказались в гостевой спальне. 

— И?

— О боже… Ну, она разделась, я почти разделся. Распахнул рубашку, расстегнул молнию на штанах, вытащил ремень с тяжеленной пряжкой, чтобы девушку не поцарапать…

— Заботливый!

— Заткнись!

— Молчу-молчу, — и Билл застегнул воображаемую молнию на своих губах.

— Так вот… я ее целую, веду губами вниз, к груди. Кстати, грудь была такая… красивая очень… и соски очаровательно краснели, если их потеребить…

— Старый греховодник, — Шатнер не сдержался опять.

— Я не буду тебе ничего рассказывать! 

— Прости, но ты, черт побери, такой милый.

— Идиот, — беззлобно проворчал Леонард. — Так… На чем я остановился?

— На сосках, — услужливо подсказал Билл и потянулся за бурбоном.

— Да. Так вот. После груди, я хм… решил последовать ниже…

— Прямо к винограднику? 

— О господи, ты еще и начитанный. Но да… прямо к винограднику. Не учел только одного — эту чертову Горгону болтающуюся у меня на шее. Так что, в какой-то момент я почувствовал, как цепь запуталась в кудряшках и я оказался накрепко принайтовлен к блондинке. 

Билл закатился на весь Нима-бэй.

— Тише, придурок.

— Я не могу тише, Ленни. Это действительно смешно!

— Боже мой, ну хватить ржать словно конь на выпасе.

— Из..извини… и как же ты выкрутился? Девушка, надеюсь, не пострадала? А то, действительно получится как у Суламифи: своего виноградника и не уберегла! — и Билл опять громко расхохотался. Леонард не выдержал и присоединился. 

Действительно, за давностью лет, история казалась смешной и пикантной. Хотя, когда все случилось, ему было не до смеха.

— Как сказать! Пришлось крепко ее обнять и перекатиться пару раз до прикроватной тумбочки. Все-таки Маджел гостеприимная хозяйка, в ящике нашелся маникюрный набор.

— Освоил мастерство интимной стрижки?

— Пришлось. К счастью, девушка оказалась с чувством юмора.

— И вознаградила исстрадавшуюся в плену морскую душу? — Леонард многозначительно улыбнулся. — Ого! Какой томный взгляд. Она была так хороша?

— Могу лишь сказать, что награда была достойной.

— Признай, что не был никогда особенно популярен в мужских компаниях!

— С чего бы?

— От тебя никогда не дождешься подробностей. Где красочные описания? Где страсть? 

— Ты надеешься узнать что-то новое?

— Я надеюсь возжечь огонь твоих чресел.

Леонард поперхнулся. 

— Билли, тебе не кажется, что огонь моих чресел предназначен не тебе…

— Чего ты так боишься?

— С тобой рядом я боюсь всего. В том числе, и за свою гетеросексуальность. Мы можем поговорить о чем-нибудь кроме секса? Давай, например, о том, чего боишься ты?

Веселье осыпалось с Билла одним моментом. Он задумался, повертел в руке тяжелый стакан, глядя сквозь хрустальные грани на огонь.

— Наверное, одиночества. Пойми меня правильно, я люблю быть один. Слишком много народу толчется рядом. Урвать толику одиночества, — иногда, это самая лучшая часть отношений. Но, странно осознавать, что в данный момент ты просто один… Без всяких отношений. В этом есть что-то болезненное.

— Ты все-таки псих! — ласково улыбнулся Леонард.

— Я пытаюсь быть ранимым ! — обиженно проворчал Билл.

— Тебе почти удалось! Но огонь моих чресел все равно будет гореть только для Сьюзен!.

— Зануда! Все, забудь! Я тебе не дам!

— Что именно?

— Ничего не дам!!!

— Договорились, — усмехнулся Леонард и встал. — Я думаю, пора спать. Завтра утром тебя ждет реванш над канадской рыбой.

— Мы с ней одной крови. — хохотнул слегка подвыпивший Билл. — Выскажу все прямо в морду тому лососю, что поймаю первым. 

— О, Маугли, как ты изменился за лето.

— Идем в дом, Балу-анорексик!

***

Домик был небольшим — одна просторная гостиная, она же и спальня, в которой стояли две кровати, покрытые пестрыми индейскими покрывалами, с горой подушек в изголовье.

— Они думают, что у меня шея, как у жирафа? — ворчал Билл, раскидывая подушечное изобилие.

— Скорее, они думают, что изнеженному горожанину, придется подкладывать что-нибудь мягкое под все натруженные места! — Нимой аккуратно складывал покрывало.

— Ой, все. — Билл моментом скользнул под одеяло. — Брррррр. Не жарко. 

— Сейчас согреешься! — Леонард тоже не стал медлить. 

— Предлагаешь свои услуги? — игриво осведомился Шатнер. 

Нимой закатил глаза. 

— Боже ж ты мой, успокойся, сексуальный монстр. В постели грелка! Наверняка и у тебя тоже.

— Хм, да… действительно есть. Какое разочарование.

— Спокойной ночи.

— И тебе.

Леонард закрыл глаза. Сегодняшний день был долгим, но правильным. Надо надеяться, что и завтрашний будет не хуже.

****

Сначала ему показалось, что за окном роются кабаны. Такие нормальные лесные свиньи, громко хрюкающие и выискивающие желуди.

Но, выплывая в полудрему, он понял, что при такой громкости кабаны должны рыться прямо в гостиной.

Потом он ощутил горячее, плотное тело, прижимающееся к его спине. В зазор между ним самим и неизвестным телом нельзя было засунуть и четвертак. Хотя почему неизвестным. Со стопроцентной уверенностью Лен мог сказать, что прижимается к нему и храпит в ухо именно Билл. Осталось понять, что именно случилось. В версию с разжиганием огня в чреслах Лен не поверил ни на минуту.

Он пошевелился, пытаясь выбраться из могучих объятий. Храп притих на секунду и возобновился с удвоенной силой.

“Бог ты ж мой, я так оглохну,” — с этой мыслью Лен легонько похлопал по обнимающей его руке. 

— О, дорогая, ты так приятно пахнешь, — непроснувшийся Билл зарылся поглубже в волосы своего партнера. — Пять минут… и я буду готов… готов… готов ко всему…

— Пять минут, и ты будешь готов получить в ухо, — расхохотался Лен и ткнул острым локтем назад, куда-то в область живота.

— Ох, — раздался болезненный вздох, — что за черт… Ленни, это ты?

— А ты кого хотел увидеть? Мэрилин?

— А как же? А что ты вообще делаешь в моей постели? — возмутился Шатнер.

— В твоей постели? Прости, дружище, вынужден вернуть тебе этот вопрос. Что ты делаешь в моей постели? — Нимой состроил самое грозное выражение лица, пытаясь сдержать хохот. 

Растерянный, сонный Билл недоуменно смотрел на него. Пауза затягивалась.

“Если уж взял паузу, держи ее до конца,” — Леонард скрестил руки на груди и застыл памятником самому себе.

— Кхм… — Шатнер откашлялся и завертел головой, пытаясь уяснить диспозицию. Наконец глаза его прояснились. — Черт побери!

— Вот именно, Билли, черт побери!

Шатнер выпутался из пестрых одеял и стремительно бросился через всю комнату, к стулу на котором висела его одежда. Натягивая штаны, он стеснительно отвернулся.

— Понимаешь, вчера ночью я долго не мог уснуть. — Лен неверяще хмыкнул: по его ощущениям, Билл отрубился еще в полете к подушке, — но прерывать друга не стал. — А когда все-таки уснул, то неудачно повернулся и раздавил грелку.

— Что ты сделал?

— Раздавил грелку. То есть я во сне почувствовал, как подо мной расплывается огромное мокрое пятно. В ужасе проснулся и решил, что пора идти к урологу, но тут обнаружил под задницей эту мерзость. — Билл метнулся к своей кровати и вытащил нечто мокрое, печально обвисшее, напоминающее диковинную дохленькую зверушку. — Пришлось переодеваться и подкладываться тебе под бочок!

— Билли, — смех все-таки прорвался наружу, — ты ходячая катастрофа. Воюешь даже с грелками. Что тебе какой-то там Хан.

Шатнер обиженно посмотрел на веселящегося Нимоя:

— Мы, между прочим, спали вместе! Тебя это не волнует?

Лен поднял правую руку:

— Я никому не скажу, клянусь!

— Иди ты… — Билл махнул рукой и тоже рассмеялся.

— Куда?

— К Сьюзен.

***  
После завтрака они неспешно отправились на “второй круг позора”. Именно так обозвал Билл утреннюю рыбалку. 

— Они просто издеваются. Понимаешь, плывут мимо и издеваются. И еще хвостом передо мной: плюх-плюх. Сволочи!

— Билли, поменьше экспрессии, побольше терпения и вся рыба твоя.

— Ой, оставь свои сентенции. Если, хоть одна зараза не наденется сегодня на мой крючок, я не знаю, что сделаю…

— Как славно, что ты не захватил с собой динамит. В противном случае вся рыбная популяция Нима-бэй могла бы прекратить свое существование.

— На нашей территории браконьерская добыча рыбы запрещена! — не вовремя вмешался пышущий энтузиазмом и здоровьем Эдди. 

Ответный взгляд Шатнера мог оглушить не один десяток лососей, но отскочил от жизнерадостного любителя сплетен, как горох от стенки.

— Мы в курсе, Эдди. — Нимой аккуратно втиснулся между рассерженным Биллом и молодым инструктором. — Мы помним, что вы нам вчера говорили.

***

— Ну! Ну! Ну! Давай! Хватай наживку! Ах ты, никчемная сволочь! — Сегодняшняя рыбалка по экспрессии ничем не уступала вчерашней. А в чем-то даже и превосходила ее.

Леонард спокойно вытаскивал одну рыбину за другой и исподтишка наблюдал за активно суетящимся Шатнером.

— Давай, детка! Папочка любит тебя! — Билл самозабвенно орал, считая, что своими воплями приманит всех лососей в округе. — Да! Да! Да! Ленни, что делать? Рыба на леске!

— Подсекай, не теряй равновесие! — Нимой бросил удочку оторопевшему Эдди и рванул на помощь — Не путай леску, борись!

— Нет! Нет! Нет! Куда ты?! Немедленно вернись! Ну, что за дерьмо! — и злой Билл вытащил пустой крючок. — Эта мерзавка ушла!!!

Леонард утешающе похлопал по плечу незадачливого рыбака:

— Ну-ну! Не переживай! Следующая не сорвется!

— Следующая?! — вскипел Билл — Следующая?! Сколько ты уже сегодня поймал?

— Кажется, двенадцать!

— Двенадцать, Ленни!!! И вчера еще! А я ни одной! — Шатнер выкрутился из утешающих объятий и рванул к берегу с крейсерской скоростью. — Я покажу этим сволочам, как издеваться над Биллом Шатнером. Сроду такого не было, чтобы я пришел без добычи…

Шатнер дошагал до берега и кинулся к пожиткам, сложенным около кресел.

— Билли, ты же не собираешься? — за секунду до произошедшего Нимой догадался о развитии событий. — Эдди…

Но призыв повис в воздухе, потому что оторваться от разглядывания разъяренного Шатнера было просто невозможно.

Тот схватил ружье, лежавшее на берегу (“Я всегда беру с собой оружие, когда нахожусь в канадских лесах, Ленни!”), и, вернувшись в воду, прицельно выстрелил.

— Поймал! — радости Шатнера, держащего в руках окровавленную рыбью голову, не было предела.

Нимой закрыл ладонью лицо и почувствовал себя капитаном Пикаром.

***

— Да ладно тебе, Ленни, не сердись. Нам же не запретили туда приезжать совсем!

— Тебе мало запрета на ношение оружие на территории Нима-бэй?

— Кто бы мог подумать, что Эдди такой чувствительный парень. И не скажешь, что в его предках были трапперы. Скорее приказчики в галантерейной лавке.

— Зато в твоих предках явно отметился сам Атилла.

Билл засветился, как стоваттная лампочка: 

— Ты, правда, так думаешь?

— Да, именно так я и думаю. Ты все-таки неисправимый идиот.

— Я просто не могу проигрывать. Это не в стиле Уильяма Шатнера.

— Боже мой, сколько пафоса, дружище!

Леонард ворчал, сидя в удобном кресле “Гольфстрима”, но больше для проформы. Он был очень рад, что идея Сьюзен сработала и перед ним опять неугомонный засранец Билли.

— Не забудь, через неделю кон в Сан-Диего. Ради бога, не бери с собой ружье!

— Боишься, что я пристрелю Такея?

— Боюсь, что разоришься на боеприпасах.

— Ха…

— Без “ха”, пожалуйста. Я верю, что ты можешь вести себя цивилизованно.

 

***

Сьюзен встречала их на аэродроме. Они шли ей навстречу, два пожилых, но крепких мужика, загоревших до красноты под солнцем Нима-бэй.

— Сьюзи странно на нас смотрит. Думаешь, она догадалась, что мы спали вместе? — в голосе Билла слышалось неподдельное волнение.

— Возможно! — не удержался от поддразнивания Леонард. — Ты же весь светишься!

— Скотина! — Шатнер несильно ткнул кулаком в костлявый бок. — Я же переживаю за твой брак.

— Мальчики! — улыбка Сьюзен согрела все вокруг — Хорошо отдохнули?

— Просто замечательно, милая! — Леонард крепко обнял жену. — Спасибо!

— О боже, хватит уже этих обнимашек, — проворчал Шатнер, устраиваясь на заднем сиденье. — Отвезите меня кто-нибудь домой. Мне тут передали сообщение, что меня разыскивает Дэвид Келли.

FIN


End file.
